Something is not right in the hotel
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: With only Mavis and Johnny they found out that Dracula and their friends are gone. Mavis has no clue on what is going on it is up to Mavis and Johnny to find them and bring them back will they find them?


**Heloo everyone I fought I would do a friendship story about Mavis and Johnny so review if you like it it may have little bear scenes but that's ok.**

It was a nice night at the hotel in 9pm Mavis was sitting on the window eldge.

"what a beautiful night today, I wish I can relax an enjoy my new night" said Mavis "the night sky is beautiful every night, I see the stars, and other things like bats flying, and the sounds of diffrent things that I can hear".

Mavis then sat there and lissined to the waves of the water, the sounds of the wind, brids singing in the sky and on trees, and anyother sounds.

Until Mavis's stomach growled loudy.

"oops" said Mavis "I'm hungry" as Mavis then standed up at the window "oh I remembered that me and Johnny are having some nights out, holly rabies I better get going." said Mavis as she saw brids flying.

"wow, even I wish I can fly like a bird in a Vampire form,. But I just can't fly up of side ways, but I can jump down and turn into a bat" said Mavis as she jumped down and turned into a bat and into the forest.

And then Mavis stopped at a tree, turned into a Vampire and then jumped down and landed in the puddle of water where Johnny was beside her "Johnny, I fell down from the tree" said Mavis.

"Mavis, are you ok?" asked Johnny.

"yes," said Mavis.

"but man, you scared me" said Johnny.

"yeah sorry, I was on the window in my room I jumped down, turned into a bat and flew to a tree, and then I was a Vampire again, and jumped down" said Mavis.

"wow, that was weird" said Johnny.

"I know" said Mavis.

"so, let's go to a human town" said Johnny.

"i'm with you," said Mavis hugging him.

In the human town

"Mavis, go for yourself and I'll be coming out soon, I need to go do something, and remember humans hate you so becare full if you see them run" said Johnny Mavis then steped out.

"hello?" asked Mavis but their was no one their.

Mavis saw all the stores we're closed.

"that's weird not like my almost my 118th birthday" said Mavis as she saw cakes.

"yum, just look at that, I want that so badly I can just eat it when no one is around" said Mavis.

Then Johnny came and saw the cake.

"wow, does that look yummy or what, I can ran and steal it" said Johnny.

Mavis's stomach then growled loudly.

"sorry, about that" said Mavis resting her hands on her stomach.

"Mavis, I'm not laughing at you, that happens to me once in a whlie, I don't mind it one bit" said Johnny.

"you don't mind it?," asked Mavis.

"no no no, it happens" said Johnny "ok, so we should steal that cake" said Mavis and her stomach growled again.

"I think we should, because you're hungry so, let's go" said Johnny as he and Mavis got to the door "it's locked" said Mavis

"wait," said Johnny as he break through the glass and opened the door.

"Johnny what are you, look you are getting us in trouble" said Mavis "nah, the humans won't see us so" said Johnny as he saw the cake Mavis found a cupcake and took a bite out of them.

"yummy for my tummy," said Mavis rubbing her tummy and Mavis and Johnny almost ate the whole store up.

Mavis and Johnny were full "wow, that is alot" said Johnny "yeah, that was maybe a bad idea" said Mavis "yeah, it was my stupid idea" said Johnny.

"we should get out, or someone will see us" said Mavis "yeah let's go back to the hotel before the sun wakes up" said Johnny as they lefted.

Outside the store Mavis and Johnny were very full.

"my stomach is hurting, so bad" said Mavis.

"yeah, mine is too, hey that was fun we should do that again" said Johnny.

"no let's just, get back to teh hotel and let our tummies relax, for now they are upset with us" said Mavis as her tummy made upsetting sounds.

Back at the hotel when Mavis and Johnny got back the loby was empty.

"what happened?, dad?, anyone here?, hello?" asked Mavis.

"maybe they are not here, maybe they are in bed" said Johnny.

"well, let's sleep and we'll see if they are back" said Mavis as they went too sleep.

In Mavis's room

"oooohhhhhhhh, I ate too much, I couldn't help it, my tummy wanted more cupcakes, and now my stomach is very upset with me" said Mavis as she fell asleep.

The next night

Mavis and Johnny woke up to find their friends but all over the hotel no one is there.

"I have no iea of what happened?, what if our friends were away for now?" asked Mavis.

"well, we better find them and, we have the whole hotel to our selfs" said Johnny.

"yeah so, we better go out and look for them and my dad, I hope he's ok" said Mavis as she and Johnny walked outside the hotel.

In the woods

Mavis and Johnny started walking.

"Mavis, I'm scared" said Johnny.

"Johnny, it's ok, just stay close to me" said Mavis as she and Johnny walked deeper.

And yeah yet Mavis fell a few times.

Few hours later

Mavis and Johnny were deeper in the woods Johnny triped over a log but got back up and followed Mavis.

Then their was a loud growl Mavis and Johnny stopped walking.

"oh my god," said Mavis she and Johnny we're scared.

"like, what was that?" asked Johnny hidding behind Mavis.

Then Mavis hear that sound was just her stomach.

"uh oh, I forgot something" said Mavis "food".

"oh god, I know that" said Johnny until Mavis's stomach growled again.

"ok, Mavis just don't think about food" said Mavis to herself.

Mavis then smelled something that made her hungier.

"I wonder, what that is" said Mavis as she followed the scent to a tree.

"what is that?," asked Johnny as he followed Mavis.

"I think, it's" said Mavis as she found something one the tree.

"honey!" shouted Mavis as she grabbed the honey and got a hand full of honey and suck it in her mouth "yummy" said Mavis until bees were in the hive Mavis and Johny said "uh oh,".

Mavis and Johnny were chased by bees until Mavis and Johnny fell into the lake the bees flew away.

"I'm...so...cold..., Mavis I tolled you that was a bad idea" said Johnny.

"sorry...but...the...water...is...so,..cccold.." said Mavis she and Johnny were shivering until they were out of the water and on the grass.

"ok Honey, was a bad idea" said Mavis "but it tases so good".

Mavis and Johnny found a cave they went deeper when the sun was rising and rise of the sun in the cave can't get Mavis so she and Johnny fell asleep.

end of chapter 1


End file.
